Smiles and Stars
by stormy5
Summary: *Chap. 5 uploaded FINALLY!!!* hey! i changed my title. this story is the same as IT'S IN THE STARS. i just changed the title... Ü Just a smile under the stars... and maybe a twinkle in your eyes. What do you think that'll lead to? DM/HG!!!
1. Oddly Familiar

Chapter 1: Oddly Familiar  
  
AN- Puleez review! This is similar to my first story (which I deleted coz it totally sucked!) well just the beginning for that fact. It's quite short coz I'm not very good in making really long chapters! Ü But please review and read! Thanks a lot! Ü  
  
"Darn wind," Hermione cursed as she walked through Diagon Alley, the wind blowing through her coat. Yes, it was quite a windy day, wizards and witches going from store to store coming out with loads of shopping bags. Hermione just strolled by, window shopping and sometimes going inside stores. By the time she'd entered Hogwarts, it was going to be her last and final year. The greatest challenge for her and maybe the very last time she'll be with her friends, the famous Harry Potter and the Red Head, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Carrie, Carrie!" a small voice called from behind interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Hermione knew perfectly well that she wasn't some girl named "Carrie", shrugged it off and continued strolling along the streets.  
  
"Carrie, Carrie!" the voice called again.  
  
This time, Hermione was curious to find out what this "name-calling" was all about. She turned around and came face to face with no one in sight. She looked around and felt someone tugging on her coat.  
  
"Carrie Carrie--?" It was a little girl. About 5 years old with brown hair that was tied in pigtails wearing a dark green jumper sort of dress over a laced white blouse.  
  
The girl looked dumb-struck when she found out this was not "Carrie".  
  
"Y-your not Carrie! What did you do to her?! What did you do to sister?!" she yelled, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," apologized Hermione trying to comfort the little girl. "I-I-- ?"  
  
"Danielle!" A boy about Hermione's age called from behind, running towards her.  
  
"Danielle," he puffed as he bent over. "Where have you been? God, I looked all over Diagon Alley just for you! You shouldn't have run off like that! I was so worried!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Danielle replied as she hugged the boy. "It's just that I thought I saw Carrie here instead of this girl." She motioned her head towards Hermione making the boy look at her.  
  
"Thanks very much for stopping her for me." He smiled.  
  
"No, no. Not at all. She a-actually stopped me." Hermione looked away for him not to see her blushing. She suddenly felt a finger gently cup her chin making her face the stranger.  
  
"H-have we met before?" he asked, inquisitively.  
  
"N-no. I don't think so." She replied trying to escape from his look. He smiled, amusingly and shook it off.  
  
"Hmm. . . Sorry. It's just that. . . How stupid." He told himself.  
  
"No no," It was Hermione's turn to make him face her. "What is it?"  
  
He hesitated but finally spoke up. "You just look oddly familiar. Yeah, oddly familiar."  
  
He stared at her for some time making Hermione go pink but was interrupted by Danielle.  
  
"Shall we go now?" she asked impatiently.  
  
He lost his gaze and nodded at the little girl. They both left hand-in-hand trailing off with the voices of Danielle saying something like, "Do you like her?" or "I think she's a pretty girl."  
  
Hermione smiled and turned around and realized what had just happened. Yeah, oddly familiar. His words echoed through her ear like a couple of bells ringing back and forth. Yeah, he was oddly familiar alright. Those gray eyes of his. . . seemed like a storm. . . but a gentle storm. . . just like. . .  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Impossible! That can't be Malfoy! No way! Malfoy is a slimy little git who hates everyone but h-himself! It just can't be! It can't be!"  
  
She walked on very puzzled indeed. She stopped on her trail and looked back.  
  
"Could it?"  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Draco was pacing back and forth in his room looking very puzzled and frustrated. He started scrunching his hair making it very messy and he looked like he didn't understand a thing.  
  
"Why does she seem so familiar?" he asked himself.  
  
"Why do I even care?!" He a book (which belonged to Danielle) angrily at the floor that had a moving picture of a little girl with bushy brown hair playing happily with a jump rope.  
  
He stopped and stared at the book. Then suddenly, his eyes were stunned by what came to his mind.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
He yelled at the top of his voice making his house room shake. "No! No! It just can't be! It just can't! Why should it be?!" he yelled at himself.  
  
He slowly approached his window still having a vision of the mystery girl he met on Diagon Alley. He looked out and saw the whole London filled with busy streets and people going back and forth, door to door to somewhere beyond their dreams. And here he was, missing out on everything. But to him, it wasn't. Now, he was just thinking of HER.  
  
He chuckled at himself, "The idea is laughable. Granger, of all the people to think of! There are millions of people in this world with chocolate- colored curls and. . ."  
  
He stopped and recalled her warm brown eyes. "And. . . her eyes."  
  
"No. It's not. I mean, it can't!"  
"Could it?" 


	2. Mudblood meets Pureblood

Chapter 2- Mudblood meets Pureblood  
  
AN- Oh well, yeah. it's kinda weird. sorry! I'll explain a bit further towards the latter parts! Anyway, here's a new chapter which is longer that of the first! But I hope you like it! Everything will be explained here. By the way, I thank the 2 people who reviewed  
  
"Draco!" a voice called and started banging in the door.  
  
"Draco! Wake up!"  
  
Draco got up groggily and slipped on his slippers as he approached the banging door.  
  
"What?"  
  
It was Danielle. Danielle was his younger "sister" (cousin supposedly) that the Malfoy's adopted because her parent's died when Voldemort's wand struck a green light (Avada Kedavra-I'm not sure with the spelling) towards them instead of a crowd by mistake. Her sister, Carrie, protected her from the green light when she was about 3. Danielle's memory was modified since the Malfoy's were followers of Voldemort and they were quite worried that she might go tell the Ministry what happened that fateful day when Voldemort suddenly turned up and wiped the whole lot of wizards and muggles which remained a mystery for quite sometime. Narcissa, Draco's mother, was grieved by her sister's death (the mother of Danielle) and was very angry at Voldemort. But of course, what could she do to a powerful dark wizard like him? (So do you guys get it? Well, partially I hope. Ü)  
  
Danielle asked many a time a lot of questions like, how did she end up here or asked if she was really Draco's sister, but the Malfoy's refused to explain and just made up excuses. Of course, Narcissa told her very little information about her life and details about her sister out of pity and somewhat, surprisingly. . . love.  
  
"Carrie was an exceptionally clever girl," Narcissa would always say. "She had curly hazelnut hair and chocolate brown eyes that matched it. You remind me of her, you know, Danielle."  
  
"Really? I really look like her?" Danielle used to beam.  
  
"Yes, in fact. . ."  
In short, she looked and WAS very like Hermione.  
  
"Oh Danielle, what is it?" he groaned and fell on the bed, sleepily.  
  
"Mummy said that it's time for breakfast and that you'd better go down, DRESSED," she said as she looked head to toe at his pajamas. "She said that you still have to pick up your new robes for the school year in Madam Malkins down in Diagon Alley. You know she hates it when you still use your old ones."  
  
He groaned again. "Mummy said I can come." She added with a smile.  
  
"No you won't," he said suddenly and slowly approached his closet. "I won't have you go running off again and having me worried sick. Besides, it will be MY responsibility. I don't want to get in trouble, mind you."  
  
"Please!!!" Danielle insisted. "I promise I'll be a good girl! Please Draco Please!!!"  
  
"No," he said firmly as he put on his jacket. "Now I want you to go down to mum and tell her that I'll just grab something to eat on the way there. I want to be early since you know perfectly well that the lines are damn long in Madam Malkins.  
  
"Oh alright," Danielle said stubbornly and crossed her arms.  
  
"That's a good girl." he smiled as he patted her head and turned around to face a wall that seemed to look like a secret door.  
  
"Draco," she asked tugging his jacket. "Was that really Carrie? Has she really come back? I mean, maybe that wasn't another girl, maybe that was really sister!"  
  
He fell silent not knowing what to say. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't suppose to tell her anything. "No Danielle that wasn't. Now stop asking questions I must go--?"  
  
"Then where is she? Tell me please! Doesn't she know that I miss her so? I mean if she loves me she would've come back! Draco, what happened to her?!"  
  
"Danielle don't you understand?!" he yelled losing his patience. Your sister is gone! Poof! Like magic! No more! Gone! Forever!"  
  
That was it. He had done it. He said the magic words: GONE. FOREVER.  
  
Tears started to fill Danielle's eyes. "No. . . Sister is still alive! I know she is! You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!!!"  
  
She ran off and slammed the door. Draco stamped his foot and gritted his teeth. He started murmuring words like, "Stupid girl" and "My fault". He slammed the "door" behind him leaving the whole house empty with anger and sadness. For some reason, he really DID care about his sister.  
  
~o~o~o~o~  
  
"Oh yes, this is nice." Hermione smiled and twirled around the room in a long-sleeved maroon velvety dress robe.  
  
"It looks lovely on you Ms. Granger. Simply lovely." Madam Malkin complemented.  
  
"I'll take it then!" grinned Hermione.  
  
The door opened making the bell tingle. The door slammed shut making all wizards and witches see who it was.  
  
"My robes, Madam Malkin." The voice drawled, harshly.  
  
"Oh. y-yes sir, r-right away." Madam Malkin stuttered with fear.  
  
Hermione was humming a tune while she was getting her money out of her purse. "You know, Malfoy," she said calmly. "You shouldn't treat people that way. Especially if they're older than you."  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I am a Malfoy." he drawled glaring at Madam Malkin with a worried look in her face as she rummaged through her drawers and closets looking for the robes.  
  
"Well, it isn't appropriate you know." She replied turning to face him.  
  
"I have every right to, Gran---ger?"  
  
They both stared at each other realizing that the person they bumped into yesterday. was right in front of them. The Mudblood and the Pureblood, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco. . ." Hermione murmured silently. "You--- you've changed." She could see that because he wasn't a scrawny little brat anymore but more muscular and taller now. It seemed like he was quite the athlete or more like a great Quidditch player for Slytherin. She had to admit. . . he had grown quite good-looking over the summer.  
  
"Y-you've changed t-too." He stuttered. She had. Even though she still had her bushy brown hair, her body had quite a figure and her teeth seemed to be a lot straighter than before. For a muggle. . . she was very attractive.  
  
"Ehem." Madam Malkin cleared her throat. "Well, I see there might've been a bit of attraction here, but. . . well. . . Mr. Malfoy, your robes and Ms. Granger, here are yours."  
  
Embarrassed, they both turned away from each other and said their thank you's silently.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in school, Granger." He muttered and gave a quick nod.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you too, Malfoy." She replied and gave a small smile.  
  
They both went out at the same time realizing that they wouldn't fit in the door and Malfoy, with no manners at all, went out first and blocked Hermione's way to the door. He snickered but eventually, the clever girl pushed him making him fall.  
"What a shame," she said coolly, leaning at the door frame. "Really now, a Malfoy fall to his knees right in front of a Mudblood. Tsk tsk tsk. Luckily your father isn't around to see what a disgrace you are to the family."  
  
"The only disgrace around here, Granger," he replied getting up while brushing the dirt of his clothes. "Would be mudbloods like YOU in the wizarding world. They shouldn't allow such ANIMALS to be roaming about. It's quite a pity that the Ministry made it legal, don't you think so?"  
  
Tears started to fill Hermione's eyes, nevertheless she held it back and held her chin high, still making her feel that she had sort of a lump in her throat. Draco could see how he's hurt her since he's upset his "sister" (emotionally of course) a thousand times or more and always was the one who ended up apologizing. In this case, he ignored it and turned up his nose leaving poor Hermione and her heart fill with grief.  
  
Each day flew by like a summer's breeze and each day grew closer and closer to the beginning of a new year in Hogwarts. The Good News: Hermione would be seeing Harry and Ron again, her two best friends, and her fellow Gryffindors such as Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. The Bad News: You've guessed it, another year dealing with the spoiled Slytherin brat, Draco Malfoy.  
  
AN: So how did you like the second chapter? Corny? Maybe. I need all your reviews first before I can start a new chapter! Please? 


	3. First class and Second class

Chapter 3- First-class and Second-class  
  
AN- Oh my! I'm so happy some of you like my story! Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter! I enjoyed doing this one because I thought of what girls would say when guys become real jerks! You'll see what I mean, girls!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Hermione was sitting on a bench, quietly reading while waiting for the train to whistle and the conductor to signal everyone that it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. Flipping the pages eagerly, little did she know that a red-headed beast was about to attack his prey from behind. (And you know who, right?)  
  
"Don't even think about it Ron." She said calmly as Ron stopped positioning himself like a tiger.  
  
"You're such a cornball, 'Mione. Just like the past years. . . And how do you know it was me?" Ron wondered.  
  
"Well," she explained as she put the book down in order to face him. "Because you always do that whenever it's the first day of Hogwarts. . . or whenever I'm here reading peacefully and all of a sudden, something surprises me from behind and its always YOU."  
  
Ron scratched his head. "What are you some Professor Trelawny the II?"  
  
"No. I'm just probably a know-it-all muggle, who keeps her nose in all books but who has great friends with her to keep her company," she smiled. "It's so great to see you guys again," she hugged each of them tightly.  
  
"Its great to see you too, 'Mione," replied Harry who was having a hard time to breathe. "Now, would you mind letting me go? I- I can't breathe!"  
  
Realizing this, Hermione immediately let go of Harry and apologized. "Sorry, Harry. By the way, where were you guys this summer? I sent hundreds of thousands of letters and not one did you guys reply to them!"  
  
"We're sorry. . It's just that we've been really busy-"  
  
"Busy?" Hermione raised her eyebrows while crossing her arms. "Busy enough not to reply to your best friend, hmm? I see I'm not important."  
  
"No its just that we've been busy with. . . busy with---er. . . "  
  
"Homework! Yes Homework!" Ron said suddenly. "Always have to keep up with studying, of course!"  
  
"Homework? Studying?" Hermione suspected. "I suppose studying about Quidditch? Well, I'll give you an A on that but on reasons why you can't reply to your friend, I give you an F. Failing to reply to your Friend."  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at each other. "Well-er.. you see. . . we've been practicing for Qudditch matches! You'd want Gryffindor to win right, 'Mione?"  
  
"Of course. . . So I wasted my ink and parchment on nothing? Well, that's not very nice is it? I'm afraid there's only one solution. . ." she concluded raising her forefinger up in the air.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Oh yes! The. . ."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged looks biting their lips but eyes full of glee. "THE TICKLE MONSTER!"  
  
Hermione pounced on them making the trio fall to the floor that all of them tickled one another making their sides ache because of laughter.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" a familiar drawl came from behind. (Can you guess?) "The Famous and Inseparable Trio. . . Harry Potter with his red- head side kick, Weasley and his girlfriend the mudblood know-it-all, Granger."  
  
The trio stood up, smiles disappear and frowns of disappointment replacing it. "What do you want now Malfoy?" Harry asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh nothing," he smirked. "I just happened to come by at some point when you, three, suddenly collapsed to the floor making quite the fool of yourselves. Of course, I was very much concerned that maybe you might've gotten hurt but then again; I shouldn't bother them. They'll know what to do since they have been in the floors, way below us purebloods. And I suppose they do enjoy being stepped on and treated like filthy house- elves."  
  
Ron could feel his temper rising to the boiling point and his fists starting to clench. Hermione had a look of horror in her face when she heard it clearly: Treated like FILTHY house-elves. In her opinion, house- elves are not filthy but creatures that should be treated equally.  
  
"And goodness Granger! Mudbloods like you are already second-class yet still, you don't think its good enough. Why putting yourself down like the rest of the others who are in third-class, isn't much of a bother to you? You're too kind, Granger. Too kind."  
  
Harry was beginning to restrain Ron from his anger to Malfoy as he was about to swoop down on him to tear Malfoy into pieces, in his opinion.  
  
Malfoy approached Hermione slowly looking at her from head to toe. "But of course, Granger, Mudbloods like you wouldn't know the difference between First, Second and Third-class. You're excused, Granger since I know you have no knowledge of what it's like to be in First-class. There, there I perfectly understand your misfortune."  
  
Hermione examined him and circled his path. "You're right, Malfoy. I am only a Second-class and you're in First. Yes, I wish I were like you but I'm afraid I am not. I'm not the best like you am I? Would you like to know what rank you place in everything? I'm sure the teachers say that you're number 1. But I'm afraid they're missing something."  
  
He grinned. He could now feel her breath close to his skin and her hair smelling of Strawberry. Really now a Mudblood falling for him? His thoughts were interrupted by a smack that swept across his face leaving a red hand-print on his cheek.  
  
"Congratulations Malfoy. You just ranked yourself First-class in stupidity and ego." she answered furiously. Harry and Ron just looked at her in disbelief and smirked at Malfoy. They helped her carry her bags into the train and disappeared leaving Malfoy holding his face in which Hermione imprinted her hand on his cheek.  
  
AN: Well? How was it? Tell me! Ü By the way, thank you to the ff:  
  
Shadowwolf2371- Thanks for the complements! Ü What's with the "knuckles" at the end? Ü  
  
Crazy4wood- Thank you! Ü  
  
Ghetto Superstar- It's explained in the 2nd Chapter. I hope you understood it! Thanks for reading it!  
  
Melisande- You're so funny! Ü I like that movie too, you know! Ok, Supreme Ruler of the Universe, here's YOUR chapter! Ü Thanks a lot for the "paragraphed" review! Ü I enjoyed reading it! 


	4. Welcome back

Chapter 4- Welcome Back Ü  
  
AN- And here I am again thanks to my beautiful and wonderful reviewers! Muwah! I love ya all! Ü This one might be a bit boring since it's just to refresh everyone's memory of Hogwarts and stuff. R/R!  
  
~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~o~~o~o~  
  
The Great Hall was once again a marvelous and exciting sight as anyone can ever imagine. It was decorated for the start-of-the-term feast with all the house-colors, Gryffindor (maroon), Hufflepuff (gold), Ravenclaw (dark blue) and Slytherin (green). The four long House tables were packed with delighted, chattering students with golden plates and goblets gleaming at them by the hundreds of thousands of candles floating high above them with a reflection of the night sky. Here Harry, Ron and Hermione walked passed all the four tables and sat along with the rest of their fellow Gryffindors, next to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost. Harry spotted and waved at Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper and an old friend, who was quite surprised at Harry's appearance that was quite well-built and charming just like Ron.  
  
The doors of the great hall burst in with First-years who were all looking up at the sky above them, all astonished with "Ooooh"'s and "Aaaah"'s lead by Professor McGonagall. They were all lead to the top of the hall where Professor Dumbledore smiled eagerly at them, with the students eyes fixed on a worn-out hat, which was the Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall explained to them the conditions about the Sorting Hat and how the ritual was done. The sorting began and each of the First-years names were slowly called out:  
  
"Alley, Martin!"  
  
A scrawny little boy who looked quite scared went up to the platform.  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
The Hufflepuff cheered with delight and welcomed him to the table.  
  
"Ascot, Patricia!"  
  
A pretty girl with dark-brown hair did the same and went up the platform.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
The Ravenclaws cheered and smiled sweetly at her, making her feel very welcome.  
  
"Maybe that's where all the pretty girls go." whispered Harry to Ron. Hermione hearing this, crossed her arms, "Honestly!"  
  
The sorting went on and on and Ron still kept on complaining, "When is it going to be over?" "Why can't the sorting hat speed it up a bit?" "I'm starving!" "Treacle Pudding. hot mashed potatoes with steak--- Oh Bloody hell, why can't they just serve the food while-"  
  
"Will you shut up and be a little more patient?!" Hermione said loudly which made the whole lot of students gape upon her and Professor McGonagall give a disappointing glare. "Carry on." Professor Dumbledore said suddenly, backing up Hermione as to not make her feel embarrassed. Hermione sunk in her seat and blushed out of humiliation. She mouthed out a small "thank you" to Dumbledore who just smiled.  
  
The sorting was FINALLY over and Dumbledore started to make his last announcements before the feast. Being a know-it-all, Hermione listened attentively while Ron just kept on complaining that his speech will take 200 years and the food will be spoilt and all cobwebby-like by the time they serve it. Suddenly, Hermione felt a gaze that was fixed on her from somewhere around the room sending shivers down her spine. She looked around at all the tables and finally spotted Malfoy's eyes fixed on her. She motioned her hand facing his face making him realize that he had been staring and mouthed out something which came out as, "Stupid Mudblood." Fuming, Hermione just turned back to face back to Dumbledore and at that same moment, he said:  
  
"Well I know the lot of you are terribly hungry," he winked at Ron and Hermione who blushed furiously and Harry who just chuckled. "So I only have two words to say." He paused and raised his goblet. "Dig In."  
  
The golden plates were suddenly filled with delicious, mouth-watering Turkish delight that Ron had been waiting and wishing for and immediately got a handful of everything and started gobbling it down his throat. Hermione, disgusted the way he ate, just shook her head and murmured something like, "Pig". She wasn't as ecstatic as he was and just silently ate as the rest of the boys started babbling about Quidditch.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She felt several pokes on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Ginny, Ron's younger sister who was still in 6th year.  
  
"Oh Hi, Ginny. I didn't see you awhile ago. Where were you?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I was talking with the rest of the girls at the other side of the table and I saw you looking lonely around all of these "pigs" who are talking nothing but Quidditch so I decided to come over here and check on you."  
  
""Pigs" is the word alright," sighed Hermione as she looked wincingly at the whole row of boys who were just devouring now on a couple of chicken legs. "Thanks a lot, Ginny. I was getting a bit lonely."  
  
"No problem at all, Mione. By the way, is there anything between you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course not! With that slimy git? Heavens, no! What made you say that?" Hermione replied as she was twirling her fork around some pasta.  
  
"Oh nothing," Ginny replied as she drank a bit of pumpkin juice. "I couldn't help but notice him gaze at you. I dunno why but I figured I should've asked you first before I asked Harry or Ron."  
  
Hermione looked back and saw Malfoy talking to one of his fellow Slytherins. "He's not staring! He's talking to his friends!"  
  
"Well, I guess awhile ago he did," inferred Ginny. "Wait-look. He is now."  
  
Hermione looked back again and this time, Ginny was correct. He was looking at her. Strange, but she thought he sort of smiled. She giggled a bit at the sight of the hand-print still left at his cheek and motioned her hand on her face to let him remember the incident. He followed and put his hand on the same cheek she slapped him. He remembered and frowned. He turned away from her and the whole while he seemed disgusted while he was talking to the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"I think that's because I left my trademark on his cheek." Hermione smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Ginny looked back and saw the side of Draco's face with a red marked hand- print still visible on his face. Noticing this, Draco tried to hide it by putting his palm on his cheek making him look like he was really listening to what the others were saying.  
  
Ginny giggled. "You're right. It WAS a real trademark. The "Mudblood" trademark." She said imitating Malfoy's malicious voice that amused Hermione.  
  
~o~  
  
After a few hearty laughs and conversations, the feast had ended and everyone was tired and satisfied and longing to be in bed tucked away in their dreams. But, Hermione, no. She was just so thrilled about the next day that she couldn't even sleep. She got up from her bed and checked the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning.  
  
"Good morning." She whispered to herself, smiling. She quietly went out of her room, arms full of books and started to read till she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN- Well? What do you think? Puleez tell me! I know it was sort of brief at the end but I didn't know what else to put! If you got bored, don't worry coz the next chapter will be better! Ü BUT.. I need at least 12 or 10 reviews! Please? Ü Before I upload the next chapter! BWAHAHAHAHA! EVIL! Ü Just kidding! ÜÜÜ  
  
PS- I have another story but this time it's on www.fictionpress.com and I haven't got any reviews! WAH! If you guys have time, please check it out! It's called: Falling PLEASE?! I really need to get reviews to see if I should continue it or not! Ü 


	5. Those days

Chapter 5- Those Days. . .  
  
AN- I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't been posting up lately because my stupid computer is busted. This is my dad's computer in his office and I only go here like twice a month! WAH!!! ='( But I promise ASAP that I'll post the next chapter. Now. READ! Ü This chapter is a bit funny. I'd like to thank all the little people all there who reviewed! Check the last AN of mine and it's all the thankies! Ü  
  
"Where's Hermione? 'S not like her to be late!" Ron said worriedly.  
  
"I dunno. But we can't go back, can we? Snape may come any minute!" cried Harry looking around for Hermione.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry so she decided to go back to sleep.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione wake up!"  
  
She felt someone shaking her furiously back and forth. "Wha--?"  
  
"Hermione! You're going to be late! Wake up!"  
  
Hermione got up groggily and looked at the clock. It was 8:25 am.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione panicked, quickly gathering all her books to her room. "This never happens to me!" "Ginny!" she looked at her alarmed shaking Ginny back and forth who looked dumbstruck. "What am I going to do?!"  
  
"Hermione are you mad? Stop panicking and change! Classes will start in 5 minutes and you're not even dressed! Your first class is." Ginny looked at Hermione's schedule. "Damn! POTIONS!"  
  
"POTIONS?!!" Hermione yelled. "What a way to start! POTIONS!?!" Hermione dashed for her room and within 2 mins, she ran out of the common room as quickly as she could.  
  
~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
  
"And tell me, Mr. Longbottom, what is the main ingredient to make a Truth Serum?" Snape drawled, glaring at Neville who was quite frightened because of not knowing the answer.  
  
"Jobberknoll Feathers!"  
  
Hermione suddenly burst into the room, rushing in, her hair looking bushier than ever making the Slytherins silently snicker in their seats.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Granger. Very good BUT I asked Mr. Longbottom here and not you. No need to be a know-it-all now do we?" Snape asked rudely making all the Slytherins snicker all the more.  
"And what a pity. I'll already have to deduct points from your house already when you haven't got any yet. Lets see, I do feel generous today so say about 50?"  
  
"FIFTY?!!" yelled Hermione in disbelief.  
  
"On second thought make that 70, for answering back. And let's add a bit of 15 points since Mr. Longbottom wasn't able to answer because of your intrusion."  
  
Hermione scowled at him almost close to tears because of humiliation and anger.  
  
"SIT." Snape said firmly. Hermione did as she was told and sat beside Ron and Harry both looking at her pitifully.  
  
"Now as I was saying, before Ms. Granger here interrupted MY class," Snape eyed her viciously. "Jobberknoll feathers are."  
  
Hermione's head was resting in the palms of her hand looking down sadly. "'S all right Hermione. We just have to get 85 points more today so that it'll break even." Ron whispered trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Oh, this couldn't get any worse, could it?" Hermione grumbled as she put her hands in her face.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
"Hey Granger!"  
  
Hermione didn't want to look back since the last thing she ever wanted to see was Malfoy.  
  
"Oy! Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione groaned and came face to face with yes, the last thing she ever wanted to see, Malfoy.  
  
"Really now, the know-it-all, late?"  
  
Hermione turned around again to continue her tracks but Malfoy made her face him. "I'd say by the way you look, you look like some-some TRAMP!"  
  
"Oh shut your trap Malfoy!" yelled Ron pushing him away.  
  
"I see the Weasley has taken some liking into the Mudblood! I always knew you had it in you Weasley. You just didn't have the courage to say you like some TRAMP! Goodness, what taste!" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
Then suddenly, Ron's fist came flying in the air straight at Malfoy's nose. It started to bleed and then, the war had begun. Kicks and fists came flying about and Harry who was trying to break it up, eventually got hit by Ron, who got hit by Malfoy.  
  
"BOYS!" said a shocked voice  
  
It was Professor McGonagall who quickly walked towards them, pushing the crowd. "What on Earth is going on here? Break it up! BREAK IT UP!"  
  
It was a terrible sight. Ron's nose and mouth was bleeding furiously. Harry, who didn't want to get involved in the fight had his glasses broken and his mouth bleeding too. And Malfoy, looked the worst. He had a black eye, a nose that looked dislocated already and his sleek white-blonde hair was all over his face.  
  
"It was all Malfoy's fault!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Explanations later, Potter." Professor McGonagall said decisively. "Now you three proceed to the Hospital Wing immedialtely. Madam Pomfrey will attend to you there while I report your behavior to Professor Dumbledore's office. He will take care of your punishment, whether detention or not, you boys will get it!"  
  
"What a disgrace you put yourselves into right front of the whole student body! And on the first day! Well, I never!" And with that, Professor McGonagall marched angrily down the hallway.  
  
Everyone was just silent, just staring at the 3 badly-injured students. "Look what you got yourselves into!" cried Hermione, breaking up the silence. "You boys are so immature!" She ran down the hallway stamping her feet on her way.  
  
"Hermione's right you know!" Ginny agreed angrily. "Just because of a stupid fight, here you are now standing idiotically looking like fools and now? Nothing! A good spanking and scolding will do the trick to bad boys like you! Hmph!" Ginny said motherly.  
  
"I hope you've learned your lessons! You deserved it anyway!"  
  
The 3 boys watched her as she ran to follow Hermione. They just stood there for a few moments until, "Well, I suppose you'll say it." Malfoy murmured.  
  
"Say what?" Harry spat.  
  
"Oh come on, Potter! Say it!"  
  
"Oh. . ." groaned Ron.  
  
"Say it Weasley."  
  
"Why don't you say it Malfoy? You're the one who mentioned it! Say it!" yelled Harry.  
  
"NO! Then you say it with me too! I'm not the only one who got in trouble!"  
  
"OH YES!" Harry said furiously.  
  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" roared Ron. "IF YOU WON'T SAY IT. . ." he paused. "Then I will."  
  
Malfoy and Harry watched him quietly waiting for his answer. Ron whimpered a bit and looked pitifully at Harry. "Go on. Say it." Harry said.  
  
Ron looked around making sure that no one else was around. He took one last breath and. . .  
  
"She's right."  
  
"They're both right." Followed Harry. Malfoy looked confused. "Was that all? I thought you were going to say that I'm such an idiot or something. Or, or-say your last remarks about me and leave me here?"  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at each other and grinned. "Alright. . .don't blame us Malfoy. You asked for it."  
  
And with one big breath they both yelled at him, "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" And did as they were told, left him there.  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Hermione crossly screamed out the password, Whimsy, at the Fat Lady who muttered something like, "Hot-Head".  
  
"Hermione! Wait---"  
  
The porthole slammed shut leaving Ginny all alone in front of the portrait.  
  
The Fat Lady looked down at her sadly and smiled a bit to cheer her up. "Friendship Problems, dear?"  
  
"No," Ginny sighed. "Boyfriend problems. Whimsy."  
  
"In you go," The Fat Lady swung her portrait open to let Ginny in. "You know, when I was a lass about your age, I--?"  
  
The portrait slammed shut again. "Was it something I said?"  
  
~o~o~o~  
  
"Hermione? Are you there?"  
  
Ginny looked around and found her sitting by the window her chin rested upon the palm of her hand.  
  
"Ginny, why are they always like that? she asked tears silently rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You know, boys. so immature. and. always picking on me! WHY?"  
  
"Because they're stupid. especially Malfoy who's skull is so thick nothing can't get inside anymore!"  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. "But. I don't understand it. Why do they always have to pick on me? Hermione turned to face Ginny, her eyes visibly sore from crying.  
  
"I mean every time they see me," she stuttered her voice all shaky. "Especially when I'm in the library, I-I can always hear them w-whisper, "Oh look its Granger girl the Gryffindor know-it-all! And those stupid Slytherins! They just make everything worse calling me, "Mudblood" or-or "Second-class" or something they don't know that hurts me!!!"  
  
Her crying started again and didn't stop. "Well I guess they don't know you any better Hermione. They don't see what a great person you really are."  
  
Hermione lit out a faint smile but tears still creeping of her eyes.  
  
"Then why don't they get to know me first, Gin, instead of judging me for someone else that I'am not and throwing insults at me all the time?"  
  
Ginny stopped to think. She didn't know what to say because Hermione was right. Why didn't they get to know her first?  
  
"Hermione, does it matter what they say?"  
  
Hermione, embarrassed, turned away from Gin knowing she was right. It doesn't.  
  
"You know what matters?" Hermione shook her head. "This."  
  
Ginny pointed to Hermione's chest where her heart was found.  
  
"It matters because YOU have one, and they don't. They don't have one because they don't want it and think it's useless whenits not. They live in a world of misery and deceit while you live in a world of happiness surrounded by friends and family."  
  
"Those people like Malfoy, don't know what it's like to be in your world because they're afraid. Afraid of what might become of them and his world. Afraid of acceptance and change. But you, Mione," Ginny smiled cupping her chin making her look at her.  
  
"You aren't. Because you have confidence in yourself to fight for what you believe. You have Courage Faith to guide you through your journey. Trust to help you survive in this world and to trust yourself before you trust others. And lastly. LOVE. The most important thing you need to have all of these and of course, that makes the original you. Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione stopped crying and smiled gratefully at Ginny. She gave a tight hug and whispered, "Thank you. You're one Weasley I can always count on." And they both laughed taking and forgetting all the sadness they had felt.  
  
AN- Well? That's the 5th chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because my computer is still busted. Just do me a favor. REVIEW!!! Thanks!!! I luv you all! Here are my thankies: ;)  
  
Shadowwolf2371- Thanks a lot! You've been reading haven't you? Ü Review again and tell me if there is something missing! Ü  
Crazy4wood- Really? Oh thanks a lot! Ü  
  
SSSSSSSSalazar (picklepuss16@hotmail.com)- Oh no! I'm getting poked! Hehehe! Anywayz, thanks a lot! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
HHGGDDMM- Well here it is! Thanks for reviewing! Hope it'll become a habit! Just joking! Ü  
  
ReinaEntreLeones- You really think so? Thanks! Ü  
  
LP Draconis- Really? Oh I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you!  
  
AN: Hey guys! I have a new story! It's called Cruisin! Please check it out! I BEG YOU!!!!! ÜÜÜ 


End file.
